


Rockabye

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, I'll continue with the fluff, Thanks, oh well, soft content, until s4 kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra sighed as she heard their daughter crying, it was going to be one of those nights, wasn't it? Well... She didn't really mind when she got to have moments like this with her family.Day 9: Parents





	Rockabye

Catra groaned as she heard Selene crying from her crib, preparing to stand up from the bed but a hand holding hers stopped her.

The magicat turned and looked over at her wife, who despite it being the middle of the night, was a lot more awake than she was.

"I've got her... Go back to sleep, love. You've had to deal with a lot of meetings this week. I'll take care of her." Adora said softly, pressing a soft kiss on Catra's temple and rolling off of the bed to go attend to their daughter.

Catra smiled and silently nodded, settling back beneath the sheets as she watched Adora stand up and head over to the crib that sat in the corner of the room.

It still shocked the magicat every time she saw her wife holding their daughter, a sight that she loved more than anything in the entire universe.

She watched as Adora carefully lifted Selene out of her crib, cradling her against her chest and rocking her gently. The blonde was doing her best to soothe their daughter, but it was evident that it would take much more than simply being held by her mother.

Adora proceeded to check Selene's diaper to make sure that that wasn't what was bothering her. Her diaper was clean, leaving her a bit confused.

Catra giggled softly, sitting up in their bed and holding her hands out. "Bring her here, Adora." She whispered, gathering her wife's attention who smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Adora carried Selene over, sitting beside Catra and carefully sliding the kitten into her arms. The brunette placed a soft kiss against Selene's head. "Her diaper was clean?" She asked softly, Selene's big blue eyes looking at her with tears still in them.  
  
"Yes, love... Her diaper was perfectly clean when I checked. I think she's just hungry but I can't be s-" Adora stopped for a moment as she saw Selene's little hands pawing at Catra's shoulder, whining softly in her little baby babble.

The wives looked at each other before bursting into laughter, Catra adjusting her shirt so that she can feed their daughter. She felt Adora wrap her arms around her waist, making her smile as she leaned back into her lover's hold as their daughter fed.

Adora smiled as she snuggled her family, Selene purring softly as her hunger was sated. Moments like this always made her happy, holding her family close.

"You're holding me awfully close..." Catra said as she glanced back at the blonde before closing her eyes and resting against her.

Adora laughed softly, kissing her cheek. "I just... I love you so much... and I love Selene too... I just... I'm so happy right now, Catra. You make me happy and our daughter makes me happy... And I've never felt happier in my life..."

Catra's cheeks warmed up from the sweet words, turning her head and capturing Adora's lips for a quick kiss. "Sap... I can't believe that being parents made us this corny... not that I mind. I love our family... and I love you..."

Adora's expression shone brightly, her heart skipping a beat from Catra's words as she leaned down and kissed Catra's cheek again. "I love you so much..." She whispered.

The two of them looked at each other lovingly, the world around them simply fading away as they focused on each other. That is, until a loud happy babble broke the moment, causing the two of them to laugh.

Selene had gathered their attention, wanting her moms to pay attention to her as she waved her arms around, reaching for the two of them.

Catra chuckled and adjust Selene to bring her up to be held between herself and Adora, the two of them snuggling the kitten.

"We love you too, little one," Adora whispered as she pressed soft kisses on Selene's cheeks, making the kitten giggle and babble happily.

The older magicat doing the same, wanting to make their daughter laugh as well. "You're so cute! Our precious little moon. your mommas love you so much, You're so cute! Our little kitten... our little miracle." Catra spoke lovingly, looking at her family.

This moment was worth more than the lack of sleep she would feel in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing fluff, someone stop me.


End file.
